


Ashes to Ashes

by odddaysgeorge (Odddaysgeorge)



Series: Children of the Gaang One-Shots [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Fire Nation Royal Family, Gen, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odddaysgeorge/pseuds/odddaysgeorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumi has questions following her grandfather's funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes to Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> (Yes, I'm assuming Mai is Izumi's mother) (Because I'm Maiko trash)

Ozai’s funeral was a strange affair. No one wanted to be the one to look back fondly on the man’s life, but no one wanted to be the one to speak ill of him either. The gathering was very small: Fire Lord Zuko, his wife Mai, Princess Izumi, Princess Azula, and a few others who wanted to pay their respects. Silently and solemnly, those in attendance watched as all that was left of the Phoenix King went up in flames.

Afterwards, the royal family spoke quietly amongst themselves, pretending that they were all old friends, discussing everything except for the man who had just died and his daughter’s slipping mental health. Izumi looked towards her aunt, who was laughing at some joke Mai had made, acting as if nothing was wrong with the current uncomfortable situation. How could the woman sitting just a few feet away, making small talk with her brother and childhood friend, have ever been a sadistic murderer, a cruel tyrant, an evil villain? Now she just looked like a sad, lonely person with no one left to turn to. Izumi had never really met her grandfather, and she wondered if this was how he became in his last days.

“What was he like?” the Crown Princess finally spoke up.

“What was who like?” her father responded.

“Fire Lord Ozai, my grandfather. Who was he? I mean, they taught about him in history at the Academy, but who was he, really?”

“My father…was a cruel, power-hungry, evil man,” Zuko confessed.

“Perhaps. But he was a much better Fire Lord than my brother will ever be,” Azula scoffed.

It seemed the day of truce had ended.


End file.
